Everyday Bonding
by Amelia the GodModder
Summary: A one-shot of pointless fluff. Requested by vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess.


Once Johnny and Mavis left Hotel Transylvania, they hardly ever stayed in one place. It let them see a lot of great things, but it also made their options for shelter narrower. The two often camped, being the cheapest option, but they also stayed in hotels regularly. Of course, these hotels were in stark contrast to Hotel Transylvania. They were simpler, with a whole lot less luxuries, and a lot less monsters.

It took Mavis a little bit to get used to the cheap hotels. At first she stayed out of the room for most of her stay, preferring the protection of other buildings. But, she eventually got fairly comfortable with the room enough to stay in it occasionally. Now, Mavis relaxed on the single, queen sized bed that inhabited the room, surrounded by pamphlets and brochures for tourist destinations in the area. Johnny had went off with a couple of friends for about an hour, so Mavis took the alone time to do some planning.

During the time Mavis had, she found several things she thought would be fun. Each of these were circled in red ink, some with a little note on the side. She couldn't decide on anything without Johnny, so she set the papers to the side and simply relaxed. She could wait for Johnny to come to plan some more. And, to her delight, the door opened moments after she quit. In came Johnny, out-of-breath and drenched in sweet.

"Johnny?" Mavis shot up, giving Johnny a questioning look when she noticed his exhausted state.

"Buds." Johnny, gasped, still out of air. "Run."

"Run?" Mavis had a hinted of creeping panic in her voice.

"Ex..." Johnny coughed. "Exercise."

"Oh." Mavis sighed, relief seeping into her mind. "Did you have fun?"

Johnny gasped and coughed again, leaning forward a little. "Yeah...besides my stomach feeling split open." Johnny flopped onto Mavis' bed, making Mavis bounce a little.

"You want some water?" Mavis leaned forward, catching a whiff of Johnny's body odor. "A bath?"

Johnny sighed, turning towards Mavis. "Water, please."

"Alright." Mavis jumped up and ran off to the bathroom.

Johnny laughed. Mavis' always had so much energy, and it was always contagious.

Mavis walked back to the bed with a plastic cup full of tap water, and instructed Johnny to drink it slowly. Johnny obliged, not wanting to upset Mavis or deal with stomach cramps.

"So, about that bath..." Mavis hinted.

Johnny pushed himself up. "After we watch the sunset?"

Mavis lit up, running over to the balcony and grabbing an umbrella on the way. Johnny followed behind sluggishly, chuckling at Mavis' enthusiasm. Mavis opened the umbrella and held it up over her head, then stepped outside.

Johnny soon joined her, wrapping his arm around Mavis. They relaxed while staring at the tendrils of light that fell with the sun. As they watched the glowing orb settle into the horizon, Johnny fell asleep on Mavis.

When the stars came out, Mavis shook Johnny gently. "Johnny, wake up!"

"Mmm." Johnny rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What's up?"

Mavis raised her eyebrows. "Bath?"

Johnny sighed. "Tomorrow?"

"No!" Mavis lifted up Johnny. "You're drenched in sweat!"

"But-"

"I'm not letting you on the bed again until you take a bath." Mavis insisted.

"Fine." Johnny pushed himself off of Mavis' shoulders and dragged himself towards the bathroom.

Mavis rushed in with super speed to set up a bath, then waited patiently for Johnny to enter the bathroom. When he did, Mavis jumped up and dragged Johnny towards the bathtub. She sat him down as gently as she could manage, then dipped Johnny's hand into the water. Johnny suddenly became more awake and alert, pulling his hand out of the water as soon as he felt it.

"Is it too hot?" Mavis took Johnny's hand again, this time to check for burns or redness.

"Uh.." Johnny took a second to responding, still slightly asleep. "N-no."

"Good." Mavis let Johnny's hand go, then scooted aside to allow Johnny to get in the tub. "Need anything else?"

"Just you to make sure I don't fall asleep in the tub," Johnny muttered. Mavis giggled, then wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck.

"Don't worry," Mavis whispered, squeezing Johnny gently.


End file.
